


Omnia mutantur, nihil interit

by McKat



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brudick - Freeform, First Kiss, Getting Together, I cannot write smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, No sex though, Overview of a relationship, Pining, Sex Pollen, i wrote this at 3am, it is finals week, so please be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKat/pseuds/McKat
Summary: Omnia mutantur, nihil interit.Everything changes, but nothing is ever lost.Since they first met, Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson’s relationship has been defined by change. But there are always common threads through everything they go through.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Omnia mutantur, nihil interit

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I got the title from Daniel in the Sandman series. “The Wake,” if I recall correctly.

_Omnia mutantur, nihil interit_

_Everything changes, but nothing is ever truly lost_

“Come on, kid,” Bruce called to his ward. Young Dick Grayson. His parents had just died. Bruce was bringing him to live in the manor.

Bruce’s hard exterior softened looking at the blue eyes that had aged a hundred years over the course of days. 

He couldn’t say “it’ll be alright.” Because that was a complete lie. He hated hearing it himself after his parents were killed. He couldn’t say it to the kid because he, of all people, knew things wouldn’t be alright. 

He opted for “I’ve got you.”

—————

“Come on, kid,” Bruce called to the child, Dick, who wouldn’t eat anything. 

“Alfred said you haven’t been eating very well.”

Dick shrugged. 

“You know you need to. It’s not good for you not to.” 

“What do you care?” the boy mumbled. 

“What?”

“I said you don’t care,” he said louder. “You’re never around. Did you just take me in to make yourself look good? ‘Look at the great Bruce Wayne, caring for orphans.’ Not like he’s around to actually do the caring. Oh no, he’s got a butler for that.” Dick sat down at the desk in his bedroom and looked out the window.

Bruce sat on the edge of Dick’s bed. 

“Do you think that’s why I took you in?”

Dick shrugged again, not turning to look at him. 

“I lost my parents around your age. I was scared I would be put in the foster system. Scared of what would happen to my father’s house… But Alfred was able to take custody of me. I knew you didn’t have options other than foster care… I needed you to know you’d be provided for.”

Dick sat quietly. After a moment he stood and walked over to the bed to sit by Bruce. Without saying anything, he leaned sideways against the man. 

Bruce put an arm around his thin shoulders. “I’ve got you.”

—————

“Come on, kid,” Batman called to his sidekick. Robin, Boy Wonder. The kid flipped off of rooftops and ran ahead of Bruce all night, but he was distracted by the view. Bruce stood next to him. “It’s something, isn’t it?”

No one ever accused Gotham of beauty. Too industrial, too dirty, too infested with evil. But looking out at the skyline with the kid by his side, he saw it through new eyes. This city he had always known looked, from above, like a night sky. 

“Yeah,” Robin agreed. “It’s something.” 

“Let’s keep moving,” Bruce said. 

Robin nodded and then turned away from the view. “Let’s do it.”

—————

“Come on, kid,” Batman called to his partner, Nightwing. The younger vigilante was in town getting help on a rash of attacks that stank of Poison Ivy. They were about to enter the hideout and finally stop her. 

“Right behind you.”

—————

“Come on, kid,” Batman called to his friend, Dick, who was standing weakly against the wall of the hideout as the poison took over.

Ivy had gotten lucky, had managed to get a hit on Dick, poisoning him. Batman was able to take out her henchmen and subdue Ivy. The police were en route. They didn’t have time to wait for them, though. 

“Can you walk?” He asked Nightwing.

The younger man nodded slightly and pushed off the wall, walking slowly to the Batmobile waiting outside. 

Batman came up beside him, pulling an arm over his shoulder to help him walk. He didn’t want to say “everything will be ok.” That never helped anyone.

He opted for “I’ve got you.”

————-

“Come on, kid,” Bruce said to his patient, poisoned Dick Grayson. “Let me help you.”

Dick shook his head and backed away from where Bruce stood, holding a syringe of antitoxin. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, B.”

“Dick, you need help.”

“Yeah, I do, but I think I need it from someone other than you.”

Bruce stood still for a moment. “What do you mean? What’s the poison doing to you?”

Dick looked at the floor of the Batcave, shifting his weight between his feet. “It fuels itself on attraction, right?”

Bruce nodded, not completely comprehending. “Yes.”

“Yeah.”

The older man shook his head. “I don’t follow.”

Dick looked up at the ceiling and sighed. “You’re gonna make me say it?”

“Say what?”

Nightwing turned around and started pacing back and forth a few steps, building up courage it seemed.

“Dick, if I don’t give you this antitoxin now I have no idea what long term effects there will be.”

“I don’t know what long term effects there will be if you’re the one that has to give it to me! For a genius you are a complete idiot!” He walked towards Bruce. “I’m attracted to you! Now that the toxin has kicked in completely I don’t think I should be near you because it’ll make it worse, won’t it?” There was fear written all over his face. “I shouldn’t have said that,” he mumbled.

Bruce stayed silent and stepped closer to Dick slowly. He let him.

“Let me help you.”

Dick finally sighed and nodded. 

Bruce came closer and stuck the syringe in Dick’s arm. It was difficult with the younger man trying not to shiver as Bruce came closer. 

When he was done, Bruce moved away. “It should take hold in a few minutes. Are you alright?”

Dick was pointedly not looking in Bruce’s direction. “I’m trying really hard to ignore it,” he said hoarsely.”

“Ignore the toxin?”

Dick nodded.

“What are you ignoring?”

Almost before he finished speaking, Bruce was holding Dick who had leapt towards him and pressed their lips together almost violently.

As soon as it happened, it seemed that Dick was backing away. “I am so, so sorry… I was trying so hard not to and-”

Bruce grabbed Dick’s arm. “Come here, kid.” He kissed him again, softer this time, and Dick melted in his arms. 

When they stopped, Dick shook his head but stayed close to Bruce. “You shouldn’t… you don’t have to do that. I know you don’t…”

“Dick?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

“That’s not very nice, B.”

“I’m not very nice. You should know this by now.”

Dick smirked, but it vanished quickly. “This is… this is so wrong… you’re supposed to be like a father figure…”

“I’m pretty sure the only father figure around here is Alfred. You know I’ve never been a father figure. There’s only about ten years between us. It’s not a normal age gap, but it’s certainly not unheard of.”

“Isn’t this what was in all the tabloids when you first took me in? They thought you were using me?”

Bruce shrugged. “Never noticed.”

Dick shook his head. “Of course not.” He sighed. “I think the toxin has gone away. I’m sorry about…”

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “Why? I’m not.”

Dick bit his lip and looked down. “Oh.”

—————

“Come here kid,” Bruce said to his boyfriend, Dick Grayson, months later. 

Tim, Jason, Damien, and Dick had coerced Bruce into going all out decorating for Christmas in the manor (really, Dick did most of the work, but he let Tim and Jason think their puppy-dog eye attempts helped as well). Jason was trying to come up with the most extreme way to put the star on top of the tree. Damien and Tim were stringing popcorn, but throwing more at each other it seemed. Alfred was making hot cocoa in the kitchen. 

Dick walked over to where Bruce stood in the doorway of the living room. “What is it?”

Bruce looked above them. 

Dick followed his gaze and chuckled. “Mistletoe? You are a big sap, after all.” 

Bruce raised an eyebrow. 

“Doesn’t mean I won’t still kiss you,” Dick said smiling and stood on tiptoes to reach his lips and gave him a quick peck. 

“Gross!” Came three voices at once from the living room. 

Bruce looked at the other three Robins and, almost imperceptibly, smirked. He grabbed Dick by the hips and dipped him, as though they were ballroom dancing, to puta lingering kiss on the younger man’s lips. 

Jason, Tim, and Damien each made a sound somewhere between gagging and retching. 

Eventually, Bruce stood himself and Dick back up, and Dick looked light-headed. “Still not used to…”

“Used to what?” Bruce asked. 

He shrugged. “You, I guess,” he said with a grin. 

“You have enough time to start growing accustomed.” Bruce almost actually smiled. “Because I’ve got you now, and I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! Nice comments & kudos are always appreciated. 
> 
> I cannot, in case you can’t tell from this or any other work, write smut. So if you are or you know a smut writer that would be willing to add a scene to this (I’ll give all due credit) it would be appreciated. Comment here or send me a chat on tumblr @in-between-sleep-and-awake
> 
> Thanks again if you made it to the end of this train wreck written at 3am on finals week in an attempt to ward off mental breakdown :)


End file.
